I Have Nothing
by MyImmortal329
Summary: [The Bodyguard]After he's shot at the Oscar's, Frank contemplates the future. Rachel wants him to stay, but he fears he cannot protect her anymore. Will Rachel be able to convince him she not only needs but wants him to stay, or will they say goodbye?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the movie "The Bodyguard." I'm simply writing what could have happened. Again, I repeat, the characters belong to the creators of the movie and the screenwriter. This is simply for fun and is purely for entertainment purposes.

**I Have Nothing**

**Chapter 1**

A reign of bullets showered over him like a tidal wave coming in for the kill. She screamed, as he pushed her to the slick floor, catching a bullet in his shoulder, feeling it rip through tendons and muscle. Her screams continued, as pandemonium broke out in the theater. He could only focus on Tony's voice screaming from the back.

"Portman! Portman!" His vision was blurred to everything except the cameraman in the back. One shot disabled him, and the second killed him. He fell back, looking up into the frantic, piercing eyes of the woman he'd taken that bullet for.

"Frank! Stay with me. Stay with me, baby," she breathed. She shook uncontrollably, as his eyes closed, and her face was the last thing he saw.

* * *

Gasping for breath, he sat up in the hospital bed, the left side of his torso in incredible pain. He didn't cry out though. He was alert and aware now. He was at the hospital. She had ridden all the way there in the ambulance, and then what? He figured Tony had given her a ride home.

Normally, he could take the pain, but now, his body was throbbing, and all he could do was wonder if Rachel was ok. God, what if she'd gotten hurt too, and in the shock, she hadn't known it? It was all of his blood on her, right?

Panic coursed through his veins now, and he peered through the darkness in the room, his hand reaching for the call button to contact the nurse.

"Frank?" A groggy, hoarse voice whispered through the darkness, and his eyes darted throughout the room. Where was she?

"Rachel?"

"I'm here," she whispered, turning on a lamp table. He could see that she'd gotten cleaned up, and she was now wearing a pair of comfortable black pants and a white shirt. She may have washed the blood off, but he could still see it as clear as day in his mind. "God, Frank, you scared the hell out of me." She moved across the room, uncertain step followed by uncertain step. She didn't know if she should be there, but she knew she couldn't leave him, not after he had saved her life and gotten rid of that psychopath for good.

"You're ok?"

"I'm a little shaken up. Physically, I'm fine. Thanks to you."

"I was just doing my job."

"Which I'm grateful for. If you hadn't been there…I might not be here right now." She sighed softly. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that tonight, Frank."

"You were upset. You had the right to be angry." She shook her head.

"If I had known…I should have listened." Frank couldn't argue with that, but he didn't want her blaming herself for this. This was part of the job description. He was only glad he'd taken the bullet and spared her. He'd do it again if he had to. "Frank, I want you to know…I'm going to do whatever it takes to make this right."

"You don't have to do anything."

"Yes I do. I'm going to take care of you. It's the least I can do. You nearly died for me, Frank. I thought I was going to lose you." He could hear it in her voice. He knew it wasn't supposed to be this way. He wasn't supposed to get involved with his client, and his client wasn't supposed to get involved with him. But, things had changed.

"I was doing my job. You don't owe me anything."

"I owe you my life," she whispered, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She placed her hand over his heart, and she pursed her lips, smiling a little. "You did a lot more than save my life tonight. You saved Fletcher from losing the only parent he's ever known. You're his hero, you know? Henry drove me home after your surgery so I could get cleaned up, and Fletcher was up. He heard about what happened, and he ran to me, and he hugged me. Then the first thing out of his mouth was "how's Frank?" He wanted to come back with me, but I told him he could see you when you came home.

Frank swallowed hard, taking it all in.

"Rachel, you know where my home is," he said slowly.

"I do," she whispered. "But you shouldn't be alone. Come home with me. I'll take care of you until you're ready to get back to work."

"Rachel, I can't protect you anymore," he said slowly. Rachel looked a little taken aback; a little hurt.

"I'm not talking about working for me, Frank. But the last I knew, you hadn't resigned yet. Are you telling me you quit?" Frank said nothing. He looked away.

"Oh, I see. I see. This is because of that client thing, right? You think you can't protect me because you're emotionally attached? Well, let me tell you this, Farmer, you did what any bodyguard would have done tonight. You saved my life. I wish…I wish you hadn't gotten hurt in the process, but you were there. You were spot on when it came to nailing that son of a bitch."

"Rachel…"

"No. I'm not going to let you lay there and tell me you can't protect me. That's just saying that this bullet was for nothing. No. Look at me, Frank. I want you with me. I trust you with my life. I need you. I'm willing…I'm willing to pay you whatever you want. Just stay with me. Stay with me and Fletcher." She suddenly realized how that sounded. "As our bodyguard…you know?"

"Right," he said, shaking his head.

"I know what's happened between us. That doesn't matter right now, Frank. What matters is that you're the only one I trust to protect me. I'd like to say I don't need protecting, but I guess I learned my lesson on that one." She sighed heavily and chewed the inside of her bottom lip.

"I'm not cut out for show business," he pointed out. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"That's just a fancy way of saying you're not up for another round with me. When I act the way I do…say those things…sometimes I can't help it. I'll try harder, Frank. I promise."

"I believe you. I just don't know how it's going to work. I can't take worrying about you when I know that I'm the only one that's going to protect you. God forbid if anything happened to you or Fletcher…Rachel, I couldn't live with myself." Rachel's heart skipped a beat. She knew what he meant. He couldn't say the words. Neither could she, but she felt it.

"I'm safe with you, Frank. Please, just…think about it." He only gave her a nod, and she leaned down, kissing his lips softly. When she pulled back, she saw the peace in his eyes. "Get some sleep."

"You too."

"I'm not leaving you. It goes both ways. Right now, you're the one that needs protection." She smiled, and he shook his head.

"There's not talking you out of it, is there?"

"No," she replied. "Besides, Tony's right outside the door. We're both safe right now. So go to sleep and don't worry. It's all over, and tomorrow, we can talk about everything else."

It only took a few minutes for Frank to fall back to sleep, grateful that Rachel was there with him. Having her there made him feel safe, and he knew that leaving her would be the hardest thing he would ever have to do.

* * *

_Author's Note: Please feedback! I know there's little or no fanfiction for "The Bodyguard" out there. I was hoping there would be a section for this story on but since I can't find a place to put in a request, I decided it should go in the Misc. Movies section. If you enjoy it and would like to see me continue the story, please, feel free to let me know! Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rachel stepped foot into her house. It was quiet. No videos were being shot there. No interviews were being scheduled. No music came from Nikki's studio. Rachel missed the sound of her sister's workout music. God, it seemed like only yesterday she was laughing and splashing around in the pool with Fletcher. She knew her son missed his aunt like crazy. She also knew that Frank was keeping something about her sister's death from her. But, maybe it was for the best. Maybe…

"Mom?" Rachel turned, seeing Fletcher standing on the staircase, still in his pajamas. It was early. Frank had ordered Rachel to go home and at least get a change of clothes. But, she'd sworn she wouldn't be gone more than a couple of hours. It did feel nice to get a little quiet time with her son, however. It seemed that she rarely got to spend any time with him by herself. When he was born, she'd spent all of her hours with him. But, when he started to get a little more independent, she'd started recording and touring more and more, and when the movie came along, she'd spent so much time publicizing the movie and performing, her son had been under her sister's care.

"Hey sweetheart," Rachel said with a tired smile, walking over toward him and wrapping him in a hug.

"You just getting home?"

"Yeah. I stayed with Frank at the hospital last night. Did you and Henry get along ok here last night?"

"Yeah. Henry's out back yelling at the pool boy," Fletcher said, rolling his eyes. "Is Frank coming home today?"

"He's gonna be in the hospital another day or two. But he's ok, Fletcher. Don't worry. I'm going to go get a shower and get a change of clothes, and then I'm going to go back to the hospital."

"Can I go too?"

"I think you better stay here."

"I thought the bad guy was dead. Isn't it safe yet?" Rachel winced on the inside. She hadn't wanted her son to know about any of this, but media was a hard thing to avoid. She knelt down in front of him.

"Fletcher, I want you to feel safe."

"I do feel safe. I just want to go see Frank. I want him to know I want him to get better. Remember when he saved me from the boat before it exploded? If I don't go visit him, he might thing I don't care." Rachel smiled a little.

"Well, he knows you care, Fletcher, but you know what, I think he would like you to come visit him. We'll stop and get something to eat on the way, ok?"

"Yeah!" Fletcher replied. "I'll go get dressed."

"Alright." Fletcher started back up the stairs, but he paused and turned back to his mother.

"Oh yeah, and mom?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you won that award last night. You deserved it." He flashed her a smile, and she smiled tiredly back at him, before he disappeared up the stairs to his bathroom. Rachel was left again in silence, and she slowly sat down on the stair step. She ran her fingers through her hair, feeling her pulse pound at her temples. God, what she wouldn't have done for a drink.

She looked down at her hands. They trembled, and she could barely control them. They felt as if they were no longer part of her. They'd been stained with his blood just last night, and now they only held the memories.

Was she being selfish in wanting him to stay? She'd always put herself and her son first. What about Frank? What if he needed to be away from her? Maybe he wasn't supposed to be her bodyguard. Maybe his getting shot was a sign that he should get the hell away from her and never look back. Apparently Fletcher's father had felt the same way. Only days after telling him she was pregnant, she'd watched him walk out that door, and she hadn't seen him since. God only knew what Mark was up to these days.

Deciding that she didn't want to think about her past right now, Rachel pulled herself up, holding onto the banister for support, when her knees nearly gave out. She was exhausted. She'd slept an hour, maybe two at the most while at the hospital. She woke at every little noise, paranoid for her own safety and for Frank's. Being afraid for her life had been nothing compared to the excruciating wait for Frank to come out of surgery. She'd nearly torn her hair out in frustration, waiting for answers. When she'd seen him after surgery, he'd been groggy and didn't remember much, so she'd vowed to sleep in his room, which had come at a price for bribing the nurses, but it was worth it. Staying with Frank was what she needed, and she liked to think it was what he needed too

Just as she entered her bedroom, the phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked, flashbacks from the call she'd gotten in Miami flashed through her head. That guy was still out there somewhere.

"Yes, may I speak to Ms. Marron?"

"May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Sid Freeman from _Celebrities Today_," the woman explained. "I was wondering if I could set up an appointment to interview Ms. Marron about last night's Oscar events." At those words, Rachel put the phone back on the hook. The nerve of some people. She had nearly been killed last night, and Frank had come even closer, yet here these people were, eager to learn more about it. She didn't want to relive that night for anything, and having to talk about it was not going to be easy. She knew she would have to eventually, or else they'd never stop hounding her, but right now, all she wanted to do was be with her family—what little she had left of it—and with Frank.

Thankfully, Sy wasn't around to make things worse for her. She'd promised Frank that she'd get rid of Sy when they were in Malibu, but it turned out that she'd needed his help after Nikki's funeral. Surprisingly, she hadn't heard from him since the Oscars, and she figured he was out giving interviews and taking the highest bidder for the first opportunity to talk to the woman who'd nearly been assassinated on national television.

She quickly washed herself up and changed into a nicer outfit. She did her hair and put on a little makeup. All the while, she thought about Frank, and she thought about the way he told her he didn't think he could protect her. The first time he'd said that was the morning after their date. It had been a wonderful evening with an even more amazing end, but everything had changed between falling asleep and waking up. When he'd told her that they couldn't sleep together and work together at the same time, she was hurt. He'd opened up to her about a lot of things in his life, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she knew more about him than he knew about her.

With a sigh, she silently promised herself that she was going to let him get to know the real her. When he was feeling better, they were going to go away, just the two of them. Nobody would have to know where. They didn't have to be lovers, but they could be friends, right? She closed her eyes, remembering the way he'd held her and kissed her. She remembered the feel of that cold steel in her hands and the way her scarf had slid over it and split in two. He knew how to be a great lover and a great bodyguard. He'd been everything to her, and then he'd cut her off, for what he had said was the best. It certainly hadn't been the best for her.

Turning her television on, the first thing she saw was footage of herself walking up to accept her award, followed by the pandemonium afterward. She shook her head and watched as if she was watching someone else. It was all so surreal. Seeing the look of pure horror on her face and the panic on Frank's as he pushed her down, and the bullets flew at them, made her heart race. She was reliving it, and it was horrible.

"Ms. Marron has yet to make a comment about last night's events." Rachel shut the television off at that, and she lay back on her bed, closing her eyes. When she closed her eyes, she could only see him lying there in her arms, bleeding out so quickly.

The silence was nauseating. She sat up and got herself out of that room. She made her way downstairs, and minutes later, Fletcher came down, ready to go to the hospital.

"Ready to go, baby?"

"Yeah," he answered with an affirmative nod. Rachel reached for the doorknob, and just as she stepped outside, everything went black for a moment. She paused, holding onto Fletcher's shoulder for support. "Mom? Mom, you ok?" She said nothing. She just waited for the darkness to go away. She knew she was exhausted. She'd barely slept much in the past month. Everything had happened so quickly, and she realized that it was catching up with her.

"I'll be ok. Let's get going."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Two days had passed, and Frank was finally being released from the hospital. Rachel had stashed his pain meds in her purse, because she wanted to make sure he took them. Knowing Frank, he'd endure the pain, so she was going to make sure he didn't suffer because of his stubbornness.

"You're coming home with me," she insisted, as she helped him slide into the back of the limo. Frank sighed, but he was too tired to argue with her. When she got in, Henry took off toward the house. Rachel closed the window, enclosing herself and Frank in privacy. She sat across from him, and she leaned back into the seat. Their eyes bore into each other's.

"You can't get what you want all the time, Rachel," he insisted.

"Sure I can," she replied, folding her arms across her chest. "I got you to come home with me."

"Only because I didn't want you pulling on me and ripping the stitches out." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Fletcher's gonna be so happy you're coming back."

"You know I haven't made my decision yet. I think it'd be best if someone else took my place."

"Frank…"

"Listen to me, Rachel. I care too much about you. That would get in the way."

"You mean I would get in your way." Frank sighed. "No, I get it, Frank. I'm a big girl, and I understand what it means. You get involved with me, you move on to your next client, and you'd be too busy worrying about me to worry about the person you're trying to protect. That sums it up right there, Frank. You wouldn't trust anybody else to protect me."

"That's not what…"

"Yes it is," she insisted. "The way I see it is that the only way you're going to know I'm safe is if you stay and protect me yourself. Frank, it'll be different this time. You can take as much time as you need to heal. I'll stay in…I won't go out to the clubs. I'll do my interviews from home."

"You just won an Oscar, Rachel. This isn't exactly the best time for you to put your career on hold."

"If that's what it takes for you to stay, I'll do it." He had to give her some credit. She really was trying.

"We both know that's not gonna happen."

"If you don't want to stay, Frank, just say so. Just tell me now." Her eyes dared him, and he couldn't tell her the truth. He couldn't tell her that all he wanted was to be with her. He didn't want to be her bodyguard. He wanted more than that. He wanted to take her out to smoky little bars and dance with her. He wanted to take her to movies with subtitles just to see the look on her face. He wanted to take her to his house and spend the evening wrapped in her arms. He wanted to bring Fletcher there and show him all of his college football memorabilia. He was too attached, and that fantasy could never become a reality. They belonged to two different worlds.

When Frank said nothing, Rachel moved across to sit next to him. Her hand moved to take his, and she ran her fingers along the back of his hand. He stared down at their hands entwined together. Taking a ragged breath, he tried to find the strength to pull away, but he couldn't. His gaze traveled from their hands to her eyes, where he found her own gaze waiting for his.

"I'm a selfish woman, Frank. I want what I want, and when I can't have it, I act out. You should know that by now. I don't want to see you get hurt, but I don't want to see you leave."

"It's part of the job. I protect you, I leave, I move on. You move on too."

"What if I don't want to?" Her eyes were glazed with exhaustion, need, and desire. She was playing with fire here, and he was too weak to resist.

"We all have to move on," he replied, as she leaned in slowly, her hand moving up to caress his cheek.

"Why?"

"It's life."

"Life is also about living, Frank. That's exactly what I want to do." She pressed her lips against his, first soothing him with a few gentle kisses, but her lips began to burn with pent up desire that she'd suppressed for so long. She couldn't go too far. No, it couldn't be like that. But she needed to feel him and know that he was real. It had all been like a dream. If she had lost him, she would be lost too.

"Rachel," he breathed, as she moved away for only a second to get a little more comfortable.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful," she whispered, motioning toward his injured arm. Her kisses burned a trail from his lips to his neck, and he closed his eyes, circling his good arm around her waist. He softly massaged her back, as her body writhed against his. She moaned softly, as she captured his lips again. When she pulled back, rocking her body against his, she traced her fingers across his lips.

"Do you really want to move on, Frank? Do you really want to leave?" He couldn't answer. She knew the truth. He pulled her back against him with amazing force, considering his condition, and she smiled against his lips, opening up to him and letting his tongue glide in to massage hers.

She craned her neck, as he placed sweet kisses against her pulse. She bit her lower lip, reveling in the feel of his body against hers. But it was when she heard him wince that she backed away, moving to the seat across from his again.

"I'm sorry, Frank."

"No it wasn't…it wasn't you. I'm sorry."

"Here," she said quickly, pulling his pill bottle from her purse. She gathered a couple of pills and held them out to him. He was reluctant, but the look in her eyes told him he'd better do as she asked, or he'd be facing a whole lot of grief from her.

Once he'd swallowed the pills, and she was satisfied that he was feeling better, she scooted back over and sat next to him. He wrapped his good arm around her, and she rested her head on his chest. She felt safe again, and to tell the truth, so did he.

When the limo pulled up to the gates and was permitted through, Henry rolled to a stop and got out to help Frank out. Fletcher came running with the dog to greet them, and Rachel smiled as Fletcher eagerly told Frank everything he'd done in the past couple of days since he'd seen him last at the hospital. She appreciated the way Frank was with her son. He was the only man that Fletcher had ever really connected to. He'd never known his real father, and it was nice to see him bonding with someone. Though, now she feared that if Frank left, she wouldn't be the only one that was hurt. Fletcher would be too.


End file.
